miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisperer
This is my first time writing an episode, so I am terribly sorry if it goes terribly...... Synopsis Wolf Callahan strives to fit in at school, but that's hard when you don't have a phone, talk to birds, and can identify what a tree's personality is by looking at it's bark. Akumatized into Whisperer, he commands nature and destroys technology! Plot I'll be writing this as a story, so yeah...... Wolf darted into Mrs Mandeleiv's class and opened the door a crack. "Hello, is this miss bustier's class" A purple haired lady glared at him. "No! Now get out of here before I call the principal!" Wolf walked over to the next door. The energy in here seemed much more relaxed. The kids were paying attention, but they didn't have 90 degree spines and eyes that shot lasers. One red haired boy in the corner was sketching, and another was showing her seat mate something. "Hello," the teacher said. "Are you Wolf Callahan?" Wolf smiled. "Yes, I am!" The teacher smiled. She gestured for him to take a seat beside a huge boy. "Take a seat beside Ivan. My name is Caline Bustier. Your classmates are Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Mylene, Nathaniel, Lila, Rose, Juleka, Max and Kim." Wolf sat next beside Ivan.. He couldn't help glancing at Nathaniel's sketchbook. It showed three heroes- Ladybug, Cat Noir, and a new one Wolf didn't know attacking a villain that resembled a bat with snake legs. "And, your partners for the biology project will be," miss Bustier said, looking at her book, "Chloe, Sabrina, Lila and Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Ivan, Nathaniel, Alix, Max and Kim, and last but not least Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Wolf." Marinette caught up with Alya after the bell rang. Wolf came over to them. He wore a yellow sweater, comfy indigo pants with lots of orange patchwork, and a pouch on a piece of twine around his neck. "Hi guys!" he said, walking over to them. "I was thinking we could head over to the park for our project, get some inspiration and all that!" Alya nodded. "Let's go to the place de Vosges for some of that ;inspiration' you spoke of earlier" Marinette clenched her jaw when she noticed Chloe walking next to Adrien "I'm so sorry Adrikins," she was saying. "You got stuck with the newbie- how sad!" Adrien glared at her. "Chloe, if you wont be nice, I wont be nice to you." after getting to the Place de Vosges, Marinette noticed Wolf running his hand over the bark of a tree, a look of concern on his face. "What's up?" Marinette asked. Wolf looked at her. "The bark says the tree might be sick." "It'll be OK,"Marinette assured Wolf. Then, her gaze fell on his pouch. "Say, whats in that pouch?" Wolf brightened up. He then told her all about the travels he went on, and all the things he collected, like seeds, a vial of water, rocks and twigs. Never leaves or petals- they just crumbled up. Wolf and Marinette walked by, and a squirrel crossed their path- just as Chloe and her group came in. "Watch out for the girls in that group," Marinette told Wolf. "Lila can twist your brain so you adore her- then she will make you her slave. Chloe is the meanest one of all, and Sabrina just follows her around." Chloe noticed the squirrel and Wolf. Then, she smiled, and said, "Oh look, a squirrel!" Chloe snapped, and Sabrina gave her a stone. "Oh look, a stone." "Chloe please no," Marinette begged. "You can't do this! You would hurt it, and that's the worst thing you could do!" Marinette was talking so fast her words stumbled out, forming a shield around the squirrel- But it was not to be true. The stone hit the squirrel, who collapsed down. Wolf teared up, and knelt down by the squirrel, gently touching its side. It was still alive, but in pain. "Marinette was right!" Wolf screamed. "YOU ARE THE MEANEST GIRL ALIVE!" And Chloe looked taken aback, for she had never caused so much fury. Gabriel, in his atelier, gasped as his brooch burned hot against his chest, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" In his lair, Hawk Moth smiled as he created an akuma. "Fly, my evil one, and draw him into our dark web!" The akuma entered Wolf's pouch, and Chloe stepped away as Wolf came up, slowly, menacingly. "Whisperer, I am Hawk Moth. Your seeds will now heal nature, and destroy all those who hate it!" Whisperer smiled, and the smoke enveloped him. Whisperer had green skin, a green and gold bodysuit that looked as if though it was made of leaves, and a gigantic leaf that he flew on. Whisperer glared at Chloe, and took out a red seed from his bag. "You have angered me, Chloe Bourgeois!" He threw the red seed, and Chloe turned to wood. Whisperer reached into his pouch and took out a green seed, and dropped it. The Place de Vosges became a small forest, and the squirrel popped up, bright and healthy. Whisperer flew all over the world, freezing glaciers, making jungle grow in deforested areas, and more! When he returned to Paris, he started dropping seeds, which turned Paris into a jungle! "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried. She turned into Ladybug, and met up with Cat Noir. They looked at the city, turned into wood sculptures and forest. "Well," Ladybug said. "This is definitely going to be one of our harder battles." They attacked Whisperer, who sent a hurricane of red seeds at them. Finally, Whisperer trapped them in a cage of thorns. Ladybug frowned. "Lucky Charm!" she got a mobile phone. Unsure what to do, she put it away. "Cat Noir, can you bust us out of here?" "Cataclysm!" The cage withered and vanished. Whisperer gasped, and Ladybug dropped the phone. "PUT IT AWAY!" Whisperer shrieked. Ladybug smiled and held it up menacingly to him. He shrank away from it, and then lost all his power and collapsed. Ladybug took his pouch and tore it open, and the akuma flew out... along with a mountain of seeds. "No more evil doing for you, evil akuma!" Ladybug said. "Time to de- evilise!" she captured it, then released it. "Bye bye little butterfly." "Miraculous lady-" Ladybug hesitated. She turned to Cat Noir. "What if I undo all the ''goodness ''Whisperer did?" she asked. "I could ruin the Earth!" "You can't let all those people be wooden statues," Cat Noir said. "You have to do it. Unfortunately, the Earth was slightly ruined, but a small amount of Whisperer's work stayed. At school, Wolf, Marinette, Alya and Adrien got an A+ on their biology assignment, and Nino was the only one who did any work on hs, so he was the only one who got a good mark. All and all, it all turned out Miraculous! Trivia * Thomas Astruc stated Wolf's family, the Callahans, will be very important in the upcoming episodes. * Although in the synopsis it was stated wolf could talk to birds, that was never shown in the episode. * A part of the script that Thomas discarded stated that Wolf knocked the cell phone out of Alya's hand, but Astruc thought that would damage the relationship between them. * Wolf will be a very important character in an upcoming episode. "Think: Squid" Astruc says on instagram Category:Episodes